Norbert Ebersol (Earth-616)
; formerly Mentallo (allies) , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Raft, formerly Mount Charteris | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 154 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (shaved bald) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Inventor; formerly criminal | Education = High School Drop-out, self educated | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Dayton, Ohio | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Strange Tales #141 | Death = Thunderbolts #174 | HistoryText = Early life Paul Norbert Ebersol was a child prodigy with such great mechanical aptitude that he took apart and repaired an alarm clock at age 3. By 10, he had built a small electric automobile; by 13, a relatively complex robotic arm -- both from readily available spare parts. Dropping out of high school due to lack of interest, Norbert was fired from a number of jobs because of his air of superiority and unorthodox approach to simple tasks. Seeking a challenge, he turned to the planning and execution of technologically assisted crimes. He found that such activities not only stimulated his intellect, but provided him with new raw materials to create even more advanced technological devices. Plus, as a criminal he could command the respect he always felt he deserved. Hydra Norbert escaped from prison, and teamed with his partner Mentallo, together they captured Nick Fury and attempted takeover of the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. base. However Iron Man arrived and took them out with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He had a connection with THEM was revealed; which was a subdivision of Hydra. At this time it was revealed he had been appointed chief of the Hydra Science Division. Deathlok The two criminals escaped again and tried to get their revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. They captured the Thing and tried to steal Doctor Doom's Time Platform from the Baxter Building. They planned to bring Deathlok from his alternate future to the present. Mentallo controlled Deathlok's mind and had him try and assassinate the President, but they were stopped Fantastic Four and arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Micronauts They were freed again by Baron Karza of the Microverse who had taken control of Hydra. He was freed to create the living machine-intelligence Computrex. However the machine was defeated and destroyed by the Micronauts. Professor Power They aided then aided Professor Power in the plan to transfer Professor X's powers to Mentallo, but they were defeated by Spider-Man. He attempted a raid on the Northwind Observatory, to steal Bruce Banner inventions, but was taken down by Captain America. Norbert broke into the Avengers Compound in an attempt to steal one of the Iron Man Armor, but was stopped through the combined efforts of Iron Man and Ka-Zar. Masters of Evil The Fixer became one of Baron Zemo's Masters of Evil before the siege on Avengers Mansion. He tried and failed to come on to the female Yellowjacket several times during the endeavor. Fixer was one of the Masters captured when the remaining Avengers and reservists retook the mansion. Super-Adaptoid Fixer was overpowered by the Super-Adaptoid, who changed places with him. Using his identity he escaped prison. The real Fixer was discovered by the Avengers in the Adaptoid's former confinement tube on Hydro-Base. He tried to win over Yellowjacket again by breaking her out of custody, but was unsuccessful. Battling Iron Man Again The Fixer broke into AccuTech but found Iron Man and Rhodey waiting for him but he took them out with a pair of electrically charged bolas. The Fixer then attacked Barstow Electronics where he set off charges, which exploded injuring dozens of workers. Iron Man arrived to stop him and when the Fixer fired his weapon at Iron Man his armor absorbed the blast, re-channeling it into his reverse magnetic array and sending it back at the tank. The machine is crushed and the Fixer is trapped inside, unconscious. Hulk & Thing Mentallo along with the Fixer hired a host of super villains to attack the Hulk. However the Hulk was locked in an arm wrestling match with the Thing. The villains tried everything from laser fire to power tools, but nothing could interrupt their arm wrestling match. They even dropped a bomb on the bar, but all this succeeded in doing is destroying the bar and all of the furniture. New Enforcers Fixer and Mentallo were among the inner circle of the New Enforcers. When Spider-Man took down their outer circle of minions and henchmen, the true leaders of the Enforcers remained at large. The Fixer and a group of villains battle Alpha Flight. Thunderbolts When most of Earth's heroes, including the Avengers and Fantastic Four, seemingly died battling Onslaught, Ebersol joined forces with Baron Zemo. To gain the trust of the populace, the villains led the world to believe they were new heroes known as the Thunderbolts. During a battle with the Elements of Doom, Techno was cut down. However, his consciousness downloaded into his Tech-Pac and survived, and he re-emerged in a robotic body of his own design. Zemo's deception ultimately failed. But while his teammates chose to become legitimate heroes, Techno remained loyal to Zemo. They staged several plots together, such as sending Graviton and a Hulk robot after the Thunderbolts for revenge, and unearthing some of Heinrich Zemo's inventions in the South American jungles before parting ways. When the Thunderbolts became the created a base at Mount Charteris, Techno snuck in and subdued its caretaker, Ogre. He then assumed Ogre's identity and presented himself as such to the Thunderbolts. There the robot was responsible for resurrecting of Jolt before being killed itself by Scourge. This was not the end of Norbert as Zemo had actually taken the original organic body of the Fixer to his hideout in Brazil and tried to revive Ebersol. Unfortunately, the battle between Scourge and Zemo (before Scourge killed the robot Techno) interrupted the regeneration. Fixer emerged surrounded by government agents and had to rely on his Tech-Pac for mobility. Redeemers Since the CSA held to codes to his Tech-Pac, Fixer was forced to work for them. He was reluctantly put into the Redeemers team but survived the massacre by Gravitonand was part of the Thunderbolts team that went to Counter-Earth under the command of Zemo. When the Thunderbolts returned to Earth, they tried to save the world by removing all transnormal power, but unfortunately this led to Moonstone going insane and during the following fight against and alongside the Avengers, Fixer saved his own skin and fled. Deadpool & Cable Deadpool tried to save Cable’s life. After obtaining a Techno-Organic alien from M.O.D.O.K., Deadpool tracked down the Fixer in hopes that he would be able to fix Cable. Civil War During the Civil War and the implementation of the Superhuman Registration Act, Fixer became a registered hero. Dark Reign At the Commission on Superhuman Activities facility in Portland, Oregon, Fixer and Abner Jenkins, tested the the new MACH-V suit. But were interrupted by Songbird who crashed in. Songbird told them her about the corruption left behind by Osborn and it is up to them to make it right. Fixer expressed his doubts about helping a wanted fugitive, especially since it took a lot of hard work to obtain this job but Jenkins asserted that they must help her and offered Songbird their assistance. She gave Jenkins a good-bye kiss before leaving. As they are on the run from Scourge, they made it to Yankee Stadium but it was crawling with H.A.M.M.E.R. goons. They then steel a M-RAP (Mine-Resistant Ambush-Protected Vehicle) to make their escape. Unfortunately, a chopper blasts them to the side of the bridge. They both make a risky jump from the vehicle, before it is destroyed. Luckily, they are saved by MACH-V, while Fixer takes down the chopper.Later, Fixer informs both Widow and Songbird that the Fury Osborn shot was a Life Model Decoy. New Thunderbolts After Norman Osborn's dismissal as head of H.A.M.M.E.R., Steve Rogers replaced him and re-instated the Thunderbolts program. The Raft prison has been completely re-purposed to house the increase flow of supervillains. Thanks to MACH-V and Fixer, a dampening field is set up against any superpowers; the guards has obscuring armor and shock tech that works only for them; and genetically engineered jellyfish with a deadly nerve toxin, placed half-a-mile around the island. Former Thunderbolts Fixer, Mach-V and Songbird were given senior status with the team being lead by Luke Cage. As well as working with the Thunderbolts, Fixer has also been seen working with Baron Zemo. Fear Itself Fixer created a forcefield to secure a group of prisoners who escaped from the Raft after the Juggernaut destroyed it when he became Kuurth: Breaker of Stone. Fixer spent most of his time with the team running tech-support and staying behind at the Raft; which was the home of the Thunderbolts headquarters.Fixer eventually became discontent with his position and tired of constantly being neglected and not allowed to come along on missions. Travelling to the Past He escaped together with several other inmates who were members of the Thunderbolts. Due to a failure of the teleportation technology of their tower (caused by Man-Thing), the tower began to move in time as well as in space. They ended up in World War II teaming up with the Invaders to battle the Nazis. They next ended up in Victorian London. They went even further back in time ending up in King Arthur's court in Camelot. They eventually bounced back to the time of the original Zemo lead Thunderbolts team of which Fixer had been a member. After his younger self began accessing Fixer's files and enraged Fixer by berating him for becoming inactive and lethargic, Fixer killed him in a fit of rage by activating the self-destruct on his gear. This began to cause a collapse in reality which forced Fixer to assume his younger self's place. His appearance was altered in order to resemble his younger self and his aging was halted. In order to prevent the past from being altered, his memory of everything after to the time they had returned to was removed as well; just like the other past Thunderbolts. Lost in the Timestream When the rest of the team returned to the present, they told to songbird and Mach-V that Paul was dead, having sacrificed himself to save the timestream. | Powers = None; Fixer relies upon his Tech-Pac. | Abilities = The Fixer was an intuitive genius at invention of weapons and other electrical and mechanical devices. He has designed numerous devices and paraphernalia for himself, including his body armor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Techno's neck was snapped by the Elements of Doom, forcing him to abandon his organic body for a mechanical one. His organic body was preserved and the neural damage to his spinal cord was slowly regenerating in a nano-bath, but he was forced to exit stasis early. As a result, Fixer was virtually paralyzed on his own and relied on the Tech-Pac's equipment to artificially support his nervous system and allow mobility. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Fixer's Tech-Pac contains modular components that can reshape themselves into almost any weapon or device he can think of. A bio-chip implant allows Fixer to control the Tech-Pac mentally. The Tech-Pac can link up with other weapons and technology, incorporating them into Fixer's control as well. Among Fixer's creations with the Tech-Pac are electrical or vibro blasters, laser visors, remote flying cameras, security system jammers, hover sleds, and so on. Originally as the Fixer, Ebersol used a battle vest containing a wide variety of miniaturized weapons and tech. These included rockets, lasers, concussion blasters, anti-gravity disk, mind control pods and a pistol that could shoot electro-neutralizers that could render power armor, like Iron Man's, temporarily unusable. | Notes = * Fixer was involved in the battle between the Marvel and the DC Universe. * The Fixers early appearances are reprinted in and . | Trivia = Fixer almost never uses his first name preferring to be called by his middle name Norbert. | Links = }} Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Suicide Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Scientists Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Fixer Experiment Category:Time-Looped